starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Saldora
Saldora is an agriworld located in the Outer Rim that is mostly famous as the birthplace of Halo Squadron, and being the adopted homeworld of New Republic hero, Rowen Halomek, Republic Engineering Corporation CEO, Sigarr Halomek, and singer Sarren Dolsis. It's also the headquarters for Saldora Shipping, which controls the majority of the shipping within the Tamarin Sector. The planet is made up of two large continents with several rivers running through the landmasses making Salora’s natural plains highly arable land for growing crops. The only major spaceport, indeed the only major city, is the planet’s capital: Saldora City, located on the larger continent. Otherwise the rest of the planet’s populace either lives on farms or in small townships dotted across the surface. Politically, Saldora is divided into several provinces which tend to reflect and be named after certain influential family farms. The largest of these belong to the Feniv family who are indisputably the most powerful on the planet. Despite this, each province is given equal weight on the planet’s governing body, the Provincial Council, despite the size of their provinces. The council meets in Saldora City several times a year and the capital city itself is declared to be neutral to all provinces. Moving from province to province is a simple affair, but each province is required to police their borders so the laws and what is considered permissible can vary depending on the province. Outsiders are given some leeway in this respect, but natives and long-time residents are expected to know the ins and outs of each province before they travel through it. Aside from some modest space forces based in Saldora City, the provinces are usually under the protection of whatever volunteers and forces they can scrounge together. In practice it tends to fall upon the agricultural combines or large family farms based in the provinces to protect their investments rather than relying on any form of government military force. =History= Saldora was first colonized circa 10,900 BBY during the Ductavis Era. Its colonists were refugees from the Pius Dea Crusades and as such equality for all species became a deeply ingrained part of the planet’s culture. However for much of its existence, the planet of Saldora was considered to be a backwater planet, useful only for those who wanted to hide away. This wasn’t helped by the fact that the planet had only the loosest of planetary governments in a provincial council made up of representatives from the various provinces that made up the planet. The council did very little except to meet a few dozen times a year and discuss the state of relations between the provinces. Otherwise the provinces were free to govern themselves without any interference. This lack of a unified government made Saldora a target for pirate raids, which would plague it until the council reached an agreement with one of the stronger pirate gangs to give up part of its harvests in exchange for protection. This arrangement, while keeping the planet relatively peaceful at first, would become a slowly closing noose as Saldora’s population grew. The planet began to become more prosperous – thanks primarily to the Feniv family’s Saldora Shipping – and the pirates began asking for bigger and bigger cuts. The situation finally came to a head during 2 BBY when it became apparent to the council that they couldn’t give the pirates their cut without starting a famine. They decided to put their people first, which was a noble act, but enraged the pirates, who came to take what they felt they were owed through force. In the process of the raid, a young Felacatian named Mursa was killed by a strafing run, famously spurring her boyfriend, Rowen Halomek, to form Halo Squadron and eliminate the pirates in turn. A few years later the Galactic Empire took control of the planet to search for Rebel sympathizers. Rowen and Halo Squadron were once again instrumental in driving off the unwanted invaders. While the planet remained neutral for the rest of the Galactic Civil War, Halo Squadron would go on to join the Rebel Alliance and becomes one of its top starfighter squadrons. The planet has grown more and more prosperous since the war thanks in part to the recognition that Halo Squadron has received, but it remains fiercely independent and has resisted New Republic entreaties to join the government. Category:Outer Rim planetsCategory:Halomek